The New Bosses
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: A oneshot that ends up sad at first, but then becomes sweet at the end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Kellyn and Luana: The New Bosses

After a hard fought battle, Almia was a region that was now at peace. It was a welcome sight for everyone, tourists and locals alike enjoyed the beauty the region had to offer without worrying about the annoyances of Team Dim Sun or Team Debonairs. All of the Area Rangers and Top Rangers were doing their best to round up any stragglers from either team and were very successful. Kellyn and Luana were the Top Rangers who stormed the tower, while Sven, Keith and Wendy focused on the rooftop.

This was known as Operation Brighton and while the infiltration may have seemed like it took place yesterday, the reality was that it occurred an entire year ago. After the infiltration occurred, Keith was assigned to the Fiore region, as there was a shortage of Top Rangers there. Wendy and Sven ended up getting married and everyone was happy for the couple as their dreams of being with one another came true.

As for the two other Top Rangers, Kellyn and Luana were happy together and ended up dating around a week after Operation Brighton had taken place. Despite both of them only being twenty three years old now, everyone in Almia, and even in other regions like Fiore, Unova and Oblivia admired them and looked up to the two.

_'__Being here…it brings me peace. Despite my upbringing not being the best, I still find myself reminiscing about it from time to time.' _Kellyn thought to himself as he relaxed in Luana's home with his Espeon on his lap.

Soon enough, Kellyn fell asleep and Luana entered their lovely Pueltown home, she had just finished a quest in Vientown which tired her out and since it was already 9 o' clock, the two were exhausted. Luana giggled as she saw Kellyn sleeping peacefully and she got a blanket and a pillow for the young man. Luana placed the blanket over Kellyn and propped his head on the pillow as she cuddled next to him, soon falling asleep as well as they both began to dream about their adventures together.

Kellyn's upbringing is a sad one, with his parents abandoning him when he was only a year old, though not in an alleyway or on someone's doorstep…instead, Kellyn's parents simply put him in a large dumpster in one of the more rougher parts of Haruba Village. When Kellyn began to cry however, someone heard him, and that someone was Penelope Erma, who at the time, was working as a nurse and would later become Chairperson Erma. Penelope was on her way from work and was heading to her lush abode in the city, the divorced woman had to take her time getting Kellyn out of the dumpster though, as a few Grimer kept watching her intently.

With her kind heart and caring nature, she took Kellyn and brought him home, which made her happy despite the long hours she was dealing with. Penelope treated Kellyn as her own son as she was unable to have kids of her own, of course, she took care of Kellyn and loved him a lot. Thankfully, Penelope Erma found a job that would give her the same hourly pay rate and still allow her to take care of Kellyn. The job was an office job in Pueltown but the building also had a daycare on the same floor she'd be working at. Penelope quit her old job and sold her house, with her and Kellyn getting an Abra to teleport them to Pueltown, where she bought a house with a little money to spare.

Soon enough, years had passed and at twenty years old, Kellyn was accepted into Ranger School right around the same time Penelope Erma would take her new position of Chairperson Erma at the age of fifty five. On a daily basis, Chairperson Erma would do administrative duties, but she would also do Ranger work and capture Pokémon to treat them or help out others. Another thing Chairperson Erma would do on a daily basis would be encouraging her adopted son to try his best in Ranger School and as expected, he passed with flying colors and she cheered him on when it was graduation. Being a valedictorian of the entire class of Rangers- all five hundred and twenty of them- was a serious honor and something that made Chairperson Erma even more proud of Kellyn than she already was.

Kellyn wanted to work locally at first so that he could get an idea of Ranger operations and his mother assigned him to the Vientown Ranger Base. Kellyn made many new friends there, such as Barlow, the base leader, Crawford, the jokester, Elaine, the mechanic, Ollie, her boyfriend and finally, Luana, who would end up becoming his best friend almost instantly.

Chairperson Erma knew how badly Kellyn wanted to have a girlfriend, though he was always so timid to approach anyone, let alone a female. Chairperson Erma spoke with Barlow a few days before Kellyn would graduate and asked if there were any female Rangers working there. Kellyn remembered the conversation he overheard, even thinking about it today made him giddy.

"Hello there Barlow, good afternoon, it's Erma. How are you doing?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"Hello Chairperson Erma, I'm doing well, what can I do for you? How's your son doing?" Barlow asked.

"I'm glad to hear that, my son is doing well, he just graduated from the Ranger School!" Chairperson Erma said.

"Really? That's wonderful! Is he going to be working here?" Barlow asked.

"He most certainly is, you know that Kellyn has been looking for someone to make him happy for a long time, so I have to ask, are there any new Rangers that don't have an established partner at the moment?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"Actually, it's funny you mention it, I just got a super energetic and friendly Ranger from the Hoenn region named Luana. She just finished the Ranger School over there and she's only been here for a day now, but she's already making friends in Vientown. The best part is that she's the same age as Kellyn and according to Elaine, she doesn't have a partner or a boyfriend, so…I hope that's alright with you!" Barlow said.

"Oh my, thank you so much Barlow, Kellyn will be so thrilled getting to know Luana. I'll make sure to send you a present as a thank you." Chairperson Erma said.

"You're welcome ma'am, a gift isn't necessary though, Kellyn's a nice man, he deserves to be happy. You raised him well." Barlow said.

"Kellyn certainly is a wonderful person, I'll make sure to pass that on to him. He's always a joy to be around, I'm glad I taught him so much." Chairperson Erma said.

"Good, you should be glad, he'll do great things, I can tell. Goodbye Chairperson Erma!" Barlow said.

"Goodbye Barlow, have a great day." Chairperson Erma said as she hanged up.

Kellyn wasn't home until twenty minutes later than his usual time of ten o' clock, which worried Penelope as she went to call Kellyn a few minutes after he usually arrived home. Kellyn had just finished helping a well-dressed man with a thick mustache and a purple and black suit find his way home after being dreadfully lost. When Kellyn saw Chairperson Erma, he immediately apologized, though Chairperson Erma praised Kellyn for his kind heart. Once Chairperson Erma told her son the news, he hugged her and went to bed a bit earlier than usual. While Kellyn may have overheard the conversation, just being told that he'd work at the Ranger Base and have the potential to make new friends excited him a lot. In the morning, Kellyn went to Vientown with his mother already off to work at the Ranger Union, though she left a note of encouragement by his bedside table. Once Kellyn arrived at the Ranger Base and headed inside, he was immediately greeted by Barlow, the base leader.

Barlow introduced Kellyn to Elaine, the mechanic, Ollie, Elaine's boyfriend and the base's Operator and Crawford, a Ranger who loved to joke around. Kellyn fondly remembered his first meeting with Luana like it was yesterday. Barlow informed Kellyn that Luana was currently out in the field delivering newspapers, but that she should be back soon. Kellyn decided to wait near the entrance as he talked with Crawford, despite his calm demeanor, Kellyn could barely contain his excitement of meeting someone who may not only be interested in him, but even if she wasn't, just the thought of being her friend was enough to make him happy. Soon enough, Luana came back in…and ran right into Kellyn as the two fell to the floor.

"O-oh, I'm very sorry about that!" Luana said as she got up and helped Kellyn to his feet.

"You're fine, it's not a problem at all. My name's Kellyn, it's nice to meet you!" Kellyn said as Luana blushed slightly.

"Heheh, good, sometimes I can be a bit too energetic! The name's Luana, I hope we can be friends!" Luana said as the two shook hands.

"You bet we can, I have the feeling we're going to be great friends!" Kellyn said.

Everyone in the Ranger Base exchanged looks with one another, it was as if they knew that Kellyn and Luana wouldn't simply be friends…but more.

Kellyn and Luana then went on to work for the Ranger Union after saving Pokémon on a stolen cargo ship. The newly accepted Chairperson Erma was more than happy to take them in, and after several dangerous missions, the two went on the save the entire region of Almia together. Once Luana and Kellyn started dating, the two ended up living together, since the Ranger Union didn't have enough space to make dorms for any of the staff, something which would be worked on soon enough. Kellyn and Luana visited Chairperson Erma every single day and she was overjoyed that her son found another person who made him happy. In fact, Kellyn and Luana even dreamed about their visit that took place that same day, early in the morning before Chairperson Erma left for work. The three of them talked for a while about everything they've done and what the two planned for the future together, it was a wonderful experience. Soon after, the two woke up from their shared dream, courtesy of their Espeon. However, Kellyn ended up jumping a little as he didn't hear when Luana entered the house or when she sat down beside him.

"Ah! L-Luana you scared me, how's my partner doing?" Kellyn asked as Luana kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry about that, you were sleeping so peacefully that I decided to help you stay warm. I'm doing great, I had a wonderful dream about all of our adventures. I even dreamed about how you were raised by Chairperson Erma." Luana said.

"That was very sweet of you. Er…wait, I also dreamed about everything we've done…as well as how mom raised me…Espeon, you're a sneaky little one, aren't you?" Kellyn asked as Espeon smiled and nuzzled the two Top Rangers.

"Hahah, she might be sneaky, but she's certainly adorable!" Luana said.

"Yeah, she is. We may as well get ready for bed so we'll be ready for tomorrow. Then once we head to the Ranger Union, we can see how mom's doing!" Kellyn said.

"Sure, that'll be a great idea, let's get some sleep!" Luana said.

The two went into the bedroom while their Espeon waited on the couch. A few minutes later, Kellyn and Luana came out dressed in pajamas and rejoined Espeon, who curled up next to them. The Top Rangers then got comfortable and soon drifted off to sleep alongside their Espeon. In the morning, Kellyn woke up first, sensing that something was very, very wrong. Luana and Espeon soon woke up as well, seeing Kellyn's expression being so…perplexed startled them a bit.

"Kellyn, what's wrong?" Luana asked.

"Something seems…strange. It's not a bad feeling but I feel a sense of curiosity. I think it has something to do with my mother, let's go check on her!" Kellyn said as he and Luana got ready for the day.

In no time, the two Top Rangers were dressed in their uniforms and donned their Vatonage Stylers. Espeon, like always, tagged along with them when they left the house and locked up. Kellyn and Luana were halfway to Chairperson Erma's house, which was located at the edge of Pueltown, however, they saw Marcus running up to them with a smile on his face.

"Kellyn, Luana…" Marcus said.

"Marcus…what's up? What's the good news? Does it have something to do with Chairperson Erma?" Kellyn asked as Marcus nodded.

"Yes, today's the day she's announcing her retirement!" Marcus said.

"Her…retirement?" Kellyn asked.

"Yes, she's at the Ranger Union right now, I take it you two were heading to her house to see how she was doing. Right?" Marcus asked.

"That's right, we visit her on a daily basis. Let's go right away!" Luana said as the trio, accompanied by Espeon, headed to the Ranger Union.

In no time, everyone reached the Ranger Union and headed inside. Once they entered the lobby, they saw Linda, who gave a smile as she approached Kellyn and Luana.

"Hi everyone, let's head over to the Operator's Room!" Linda said as she gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, sounds good to us, lead the way!" Kellyn said.

Linda gave a small smile and walked towards the escalator with everyone else following her. The five of them reached the Operator's Room, where Chairperson Erma, Murph, Sven, Wendy, Keith and Rhythmi were sitting down at a table by the Operator workstations. Linda and Marcus walked ahead and sat down at the table, while Kellyn and Luana joined them with Espeon hopping on Kellyn's lap.

"Good morning son, good morning Luana, sorry for having Marcus bring you two here on such short notice, but I'm glad he informed the both of you on the situation. To recap, I'll be retiring today, all of us were thinking about who to make the new Chairperson for the Ranger Union and it was unanimously decided that you would be the new Chairperson." Chairperson Erma said as Kellyn arched his eyebrows.

"M-mom…you want me to be the new Chairperson? But…you're the only person who's ever been in charge of the Ranger Union." Kellyn said.

"That's correct…but you're also the one who's the closest to Chairperson Erma out of everyone here. If there's anyone who could take over for her, it's you." Luana said.

"Kellyn, I know that you'll be an amazing Chairperson, you'll also have Luana by your side. The two of you have been inseparable since you first met and I know that the Ranger Union will be treated well in your hands." Chairperson Erma said.

"T-thank you mom…you've always been there for me, I'll take over for you. When do I start?" Kellyn asked.

"You'll start tomorrow morning, the same time as you usually wake up. Of course, since you already know what sort of things have to be done on a daily basis it won't be hard for you at all." Chairperson Erma said.

"That sounds good to me, I…I don't know what else to say except…thank you." Kellyn said as he went over and gave his mother a hug.

"You're welcome dearie, I'm getting too old for this. While you're both very kind, neither of you are pushovers, so anyone thinking of pulling a fast one on you wouldn't want to do that at all. Let's give a round of applause for our new Chairpersons!" Penelope Erma said as everyone cheered and hollered.

After the day was finished with Kellyn and Luana doing their Top Ranger duties, the two headed to the former Chairperson's house. Kellyn and Luana talked with Ms. Erma and all of them had a good time for a few hours, after their conversation was over, they then decided to leave and head home. Kellyn and Luana then changed off into their pajamas and headed for bed, with Espeon sleeping in the room with them. The next day had Kellyn and Luana getting ready for the day as usual while Espeon was already by the front door waiting for them. The trio then left their house and went to Ms. Erma's home, where they paid her a visit as she wished them well on their new jobs.

After a quick hello, Kellyn and Luana went to the Ranger Union and they enjoyed every second of it. The two soon settled into a routine and enjoyed being the new bosses of the Ranger Union, Kellyn and Luana still enjoyed being the Chairpersons even five years after they first accepted the position. As expected, everyone loved the two of them and the great work they've done for the region, but even more amazing than that, Kellyn proposed to Luana a year after they worked at their new jobs. Of course, everyone attended their wedding, not just because they were the bosses, but because they were the nicest people anyone had ever met. The night of their wedding had the two relaxing in their home, with Espeon right by them as always.

"So, now that we're married, what are we going to do when we have kids?" Luana asked.

"Well, I'll take over so you can rest when you're pregnant and since I'll be there when you're giving birth, I'll let Murph take over in the meantime as he's second in command." Kellyn said.

"You'd do that for me? I'm touched." Luana said.

"Of course I would. After all, you know I'd do anything for you." Kellyn said as the two kissed.


End file.
